Hope of a new life
by DevyChan
Summary: Weevil is abused by his mother for years untill when he finaly ecapes into the night only to find himself ending up in the hospital with an unfamiliar yet careing boy who begins to change his life forever. But he didnt plan on falling for him.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: this story is Yaoi (aka Shounen Ai!), alot of OOC, and rated for "bad words" lol**

**Devy:YATTA! I finaly posted chapter one of my RexXWeevil (shrimpshipping) story here. I have 12 pages front and back writen on this story I just have to type them up.**

**Rex:Yea but shes being lazy about it because shes sick and Sakuracon is comming up.**

**Ruki: *nods* yes, that she is.**

**Devy: HEY! SHUT IT YOU TWO! and just to the disclaimer already gosh.**

**Rex: *sigh* fine, Devy does NOT own yugioh nor will she ever...(thank gods)**

**Ruki: Believe me if she did then it would be yaoi,I would replace Tea/Anzu, and itd be M rated XD**

**Devy: Sorry about using the dub's names and not sticking to the japanese!**

**Rex: *hugs weevil* now ENJOY!**

* * *

_The stars were out but hardly able to see with all the cloud cover in the darkend sky. Night had fell over domino city and everyone was asleep,...well except one household._

"Co-_hic-_come here!" the dark brow haired women stagerd across her livingroom floor trying her best to catch her teal haired, light blue eyed son.

"Weevil, come here and give mommy a kissy" Weevil could smell the alcohall on his mothers breath, as he still tryed despratly to get to the door and esacpe, or even the window for that matter. Weevil was sick of this, ever since his mother had started drinking when he was ten being a result of his fauther walking out on them it was the same ruteen every night. Before the day Weevil's fauther had left he was a normal happy kid, he went to school which he loved, he got to leave the house even if nobody did want to invite him anywhere, and most importantly back then he could actualy go to sleep and not worry about his mother breaking in and having her way with him while he slept.

"Get away from me, bitch!" Weevil shouted before getting tackled down to the ground pinned under his heavy mother.

"Now give me that kissy weevipoo" Weevil could have thrown up, from the horid smell comming from his skimply dressed mother, or the way she said his name, eaither way he was disgusted.

"Never!" Weevil thrashed around under his mother trying to get free.

"oh..? Weevil dosent want a kissy?.." His mother looked at him with a pout that reminded him of a dying horse.

"Then how about his." As his mother reached down atempting to unzip her sons jeans, Weevil took this opturnaty to knee her in the gut cauing her to roll off him holding her stoumic in pain, giving him the perfict chance to escape once and for all.

__________________________________________

_Weevil's POV_

I ran down the ciry streets as fast as I could carefully trying not to run into other people as I made my way down the streets. I know I cant go to the park because that witch would find find me there. I ran down a few more streets before deciding to cross the bussy street..All I rember before blacking out was a few shreeks and screams, cars screaching to a hault, bright headlights, and my head hitting down on the pavement hard.

Next thing I knew I was in what felt to me like a hospital bed, I herd unfamiluar voices all around talking about me and other people I didnt know.

"Its a good thing you where going the speed limit or he could of been killed."

When I opend my eyes finaly rembering what had happend I was suprized but also happy my gods forsaken mother was no where around. The person I saw insted looked a few years older then me, he had brow hair with purple bangs under an older looking red hat, he was wearing a green button up shirt, tan cargo pants and convers. He looked nervous figeting around talking to the doctor. I tryed to sit up but a shooting pain went thru my whole left side of my body making me grone in pain which also got the doctor and other boy's attenshion causeing them to walks over to my bed.

"Glad to see your up so soon, Rex here was very worried" The doctor said refering to the boy beside me who was now sitting to the right side of my bed looking alittle embarissed.

"Im doctor Caratoe by the way, and im going to run a few test and be back in a few." said before walking out of the room leaving Rex and I alone.

"Hey man im really really sorry about hitting you! y-you see you were in my blind spot a-" Rex sutered over his words.

"Its alright, dont worry about me, im not dead so im fine" I replyed giving him my fake smile iv had since fourth grade.

"Well...uhh I hope the tests come back ok" He smiled. why did he care about me? He dosent know me, and yet insted of leaving me on the road to die like roadkill, he brought me to the hospitle and stayed. Just as I was about to ask him why the doctor walked back in a semi worried look on his face.

" may I ask you something?" asked walking closer to the end of my bed. I had an idea on what the question was going to be but I just let him ask anyway so I nodded. sighed before asking.

"Did your parents... beat and sexualy abuse you?" I looked down at my lap knowing the only way to end it would be to tell even if I had to live in foster care or somthing like that. A few tears fell down my face as I answered still looking at my lap.

"yes, my mother did..." My answer shocked Rex makeing his eyes huge, but it didnt seam to phase the doctor much as he just nodded and walked out the door. Rex was now standing very close to my bed looking shocked, sad, scared, and mad all at once.

"You dont have to feal sorry for me. im ok as long as I dont have to go back to her." More tears rolled down my face at the end of my sentence, I turned my head away when they did, I dont like others seeing me cry; its a sign of weekness. Rex sat on the edge of my bed then suprizingly pulled me into a hug, as he hugged me somthing in my mind gave me a fealing I could trust im even if I had just barly met him. I clung to his shirt and cryed and insted of being pushed away and hit in the face like I normaly was, he pulled me closer..it actualy felt nice to actualy hug someone after so long.

When the doctor came back Rex broke the hug leaving me fealing alone which he must of noticed because he sat back down on the bed beside me and held my hand giving me a reashuring smile.

"Well the tests came back and you only have a bone fracshure in your left leg, a spraind rib, and a few minor cuts and bruses. But you should be able to leave tomorow if you would like." said setting down his chart. Rex grabed my hand hard when he spoke.

"Your not going to take him back to his mother are you?!" Rex growled.

The doctor shook his head disagreeing and waved for two cops to come in.

"We have decided that since he dosent have anyother family, and he's eightteen, that he can live with a friend."

"I....I dont have any.." I looked at my lap again and tightend my grip on Rex's left hand.

"Could he live with me?" Rex sounded hopful smileing again, I was very shocked with what I herd but kind of happy also.

After a few minutes of and the officers talking, Caratoe turned to Rex and I and smiled.

"Mr. Raptor the police would first like to know what your living qualifications are" Rex looked at the two officers who were walking forward notepads ready to take notes for whatever reason.

"umm yeah ok" Rex nodded.

"Well I live on my own since in 20 now, and I live in a somwhat big two and a half bedroom and one bath apartment upstairs..."Rex smiled happyly at the officers.

"Ok, well its up to Weevil, but we have no objectshions" the cops said before leaving the room.

"So Weevil, what do you think of living with Rex?, atlest till your completly healed" asked. For the first time in eight full years I actualy smiled, the idea sounded great, and I knew my mother lived atlest a fair distance away. I nodded

"Sounds great!" I looked over at Rex whos face had lit up like a small child who had just gotten icecream..it was alittle cute when he smiled..actualy kind of made me happy. Doctor Caratoe nodded.

"Ok, you can get some sleep then and have Rex come pick you up in the morning, and star your new life tomorow" and with that had left once again.

Dr. Caratoe was right...I was going to start a new life..and I was alittle excited...Ok very excited, but I couldnt help it, i got to get away from my evil mother and live with somone who I actualy felt sort of close to.

"So since I have time to spare, how about we get to know eatchother better?" Rex asked smileing at me, I nodded.

"Ok, like what?" I had a fealing he like the doctor also wanted to know about my past but again I just let him ask.

"well umm...has your mother...uhh...you know..always abused you?" Rex fideled with his hands in his lap, still sitting next to me on my bed.

"well not really" I started, already Rex looked alittle realived but worried at the same time.

"I had a pretty normal life till I was 10, I was never a popular kid tho, I actualy only had friends who were bugs..." I looked down embarise, and could tell Rex was holding in his laughter.

"But anyway, around winter when I was ten my fauther walked out on my mother, I wanted to go with him but the court case decided I HAD to be with her. Which was prolably why the cops where here." Rex nodded takeing it all in.

"So after the court date my mother fell into a hole of depreshion and became a mayor alcaholic and..." My sentence trailed off. i had a fealing Rex knew what happend next. I rembered everything so vivdly including the one thing I wanted to forget most, Her touch. The memory alone could bring me to tears but upheald my fake strong face so well, even if I was tired of pretending. To keep from breaking down again I looked up at Rex and began to speek again.

"Well you know what happend next....So what about you?" I was actualy egar to hear his story, anything would be better then mine right?

"o ok well..." Rex started.

"before I moved out on my own, I lived with my mom, grandmother, and two sisters...Well somtimes my aunt and her daughter would come live with us too when she was hideing from her boyfriend...I still to this day hate that man.." I was confused and must of looked it also because Rex giggled..very cutely I might add, then went on talking.

"Oh let me explain, I didnt live with a fauther because I never actualy had one, he died mounths before I was born.."

"Oh wow im so sorry" I couldnt believe it, thats horribul, I dont know where i'd be growing up without my dad...o wait yes I do, id be here!

"Its alright, he died in war, Oh and the reason I hate my Aunt's boyfriend is.. well like your mom he's abusive, she somtimes made an ascape when he was asleep but she kept going back...because he basicaly has full controll of her, body and mind...I dont get why people do that to the ones they love.." I was shocked, maybe thats why he was taking me in..? or maybe we could atlest relate on some things..or it could of just been out of pitty..

"Well basicaly other then that, im pretty much just a normal video game nerd with one friend. I feal like a misfit actualy." Rex sighed giving me another cute smile.

"I feal like a misfit to actually.." I smi-smiled at him. Rex grabed my hand again, causing me to look at him puzzled.

"We'll be misfit friends then!" he grined giggeling which made me actualy laugh for the first time in eight and a half mind was buzzing tho... we had somewhat alot in common.. I feal safe with him.. I admitt he is rather cute..he wanted to be friends...and I blush when he holds my hand..am I? ...no I count be! no way not after that women! Rex looked at his watch.

"Well I gotta go.." Rex let go of my hand makeing me subcoinsly pout.

"Dont worry ill be back after school tomorow to pick you up" he smiled. I sighed and smiled back. I watched him pick up his camo backpack and walk twords the door, stoping before leaving completly.

"Hey whats your favorite color?" Rex asked.

"umm..blue,..why?"

"No reason" Rex giggled then left after waving goodbye. hmm..well that was odd.

* * *

**Devy: well that was chapter one. i'm pretty ehhh with it at this chapter but i like the other chapters so when i get them up i hope you will to :)**

**Ruki: im gonna make a short cameo in the next chapter to :D**

**Rex: yeah so R&R and stuff...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Yaoi (aka Shounen Ai!), OOC, rated for cursing...yea if you dont like that stuff dont read it.**

**Devy: Finaly chapter 2 is typed up! I would of had it sooner but I was sick, then went to Sakuracon09, then it was my birthday...so yeah heres chapter 2 now.**

**Ruki: I make an aperance in this chapter! btw im Devy's RPC for YuGiOh and i show up in here a few times...hopfully you people dont mind it.**

**Rex: Yeah, Oh Devy does NOT own YuGiOh, Nor will she ever own it.**

**Devy: Yeah so enjoy....**

_

* * *

_

The next day after school, Rex's POV

The sun was shining bright, birds were singing, and teen all around chatting about there weekend plans because it was now friday my favorite day. I walked to my car rather briskly. I wanted to just get back to the hospital and be with Weevil. He was on my mind all day. _Could it be because..?..No, No! I'll just stick to being friends for now!_

Just as I was about to start my car, there was a knock at my window that caused me to jump then roll down the window.

"What is it Ruki?" I asked annoyed.

"Can I come over this weekend? Yugi's going to Jou's, Yami's going to Seto's and i'll be bored!" Ruki said pouting. She always looks silly to me when she pouts.

"I'm having a house guest, so next week ok?" Ruki sighed before agreeing and walking well more like skipping to her own purple car.

"She's such a freak." I said aloud laughing as I pulled up to the hospital.

As I walked up the hall I herd yelling coming from Weevil's room causing me to run to the door. I stoped infront of it to hear a continued argument.

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" Weevil shouted.

"Just come with me and you'll be fine sweetie." A womens voice yelled back, I guessed it was his mother.

"Fuck off, Go die, and leave me alone!" Weevil shouted back.

Not being able to stay out anymore I burst thru the door with alittle to much force then needed. When I went in I saw Weevil scooted to the very back of his bed, and across from him a women with short dark brown hair, dressed in a pink tanktop and bllue jean shorts was strugeling to get away from the two police officers holding her by both arms. I ran to Weevil's side who imeditaly clung to me, burrying his face in my shirt.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" I growled at the cops, holding Weevil close as they tryed to take his mother into custidy.

"We'r sorry sir, She somehow made her way past us outside." The guards explained, draging her into the hallway and hopefuly into a cop car.

"Cant they do anything right?" I growled quitely to myself.

Dr. Caratoe sighed. "Im very sorry, I will have them confine her before you leave."

Weevil sighed into my black tshirt, I rubbed his back reashuringly.

"Thank you doctor." I said, looking down at Weevil trying to pull away as the doctor left.

"I'll be right back, im gonna go talk to the cops." Weevil still had ahold of of my shirt, tears running down is face, and a look of doubt and sadness in his eyes. "Really I promiss I wont be long." I said leaning down and quickly kissed his forhead, causing him to let go mostlikely out of shock, a red blush creeping over his face. I walked out the door and down the hallway to where Doctor Caratoe was standing talking to the taller of the two police officers that had just been in Weevil's room.

"Oh hello Rex." Caratoe greeted.

"Hi, Umm I was wondering what is going to happen to Weevil's mother?" I asked, hopeful it was something along the lines of death.

"She is being taken down to the stashion at the moment and will be under house arest untill futher notice." The officer said politely.

"Ok thank you, Oh doctor when can we leave?" I asked turning to face the doctor.

"If you would like, it is safe to leave now, ill have nurse Katie bring you a wheel chair since it'll be hard for Weevil to walk on his left leg for atlest a week." He explained.

"Ok thank you doctor." I bowed and started to walk backto Weevil's room. Then I rembered the idea I had before the insadent with Weevils mother. I entered the gift shop going to the back where the flowers were beside the check out counter. I knew roses where a sign of love and normal roses arnt blue, but blue was Weevil's favorite color and...i did have a little growing crush on him, so hopefully it would be ok. The checkout lady smiled as i walk out of the shop, back to Weevil's room, rose in the vase the lady had given me free of charge in hand.

I walked into Weevil's room and sat the rose down on his side table on his left, then went went to the other side and sat on the side of the bed. Weevil who was resting his eyes just noticed I was there and opend his eyes sitting up. I smiled at his happy face.

"I got you that." I said pointing to the rose, Weevil turned his head to see what he got.

"O wow... Weevil turned back and huged me.

"Thank you Rex, its beautiful." Weevil smiled up at me.

His smile had changed since he first smiled at me yesterday, then it looked almost fake or practiced, but now... It looked real, almost child like. _Do I really make him that happy?_

"Oh yeah, we get to leave now." I rembered out loud, standing up.

"Hello boys." A younger looking women with long blound hair and blue green eyes greated entering the room pushing the wheelchair Dr. Caratoe promised.

"You must be Katie," I said shaking her hand. " Thanks for bring the wheelchair." I smiled rolling it over to Weevil's bedside.

"No problem at all, Take care." She said bowing, then left the room.

"Hey Rex, could you help me walk?" Weevil asked strugeling.

I nodded walking over to him. I put his right arm over my shoulder, and wrapped my left arm around his waist causing us both to blush alittle.

After he was in the chair, I grabed our stuff, handed Weevil the rose, and wheeled him out the door to the waiting room. In the waiting room stood and the same officer from before. I walked out to pull my car around, while Weevil with Caratoe and the officer. After I pulled my silver ford taurus up, helped Weevil into the pasenger side, gave one final wave to the doctor, we drove away to my apartment.

The car ride was quiet for the most part, mostly just random questions like if eaither of us had girlfriend, which was a no for both. I knew he wouldnt and I explained to him I actualy only had one friend besides him, named Ruki who was a girl but not nor ever my girlfriend, more like another sister. Then Weevil sat quietly thinking to himself, or thats what it looked like anyway.

After we pulled up I got our stuff out, then helped Weevil out of the car into my apartment.

* * *

**Devy: Well that was chapter 2... How was it? I think it was ok..**

**Ruki: Gah dont listin to her, she bashes her own work, no matter if its her wrighting, drawing, signing, even cosplay...shes WAY to pick.**

**Rex: *nods* so review?**

**Ruki: And stay tuned for chapter 3 comming soon! *peace***


	3. Chapter 3

**Devy: Sorry for the wait everyone, but chapter three's finally up..**

**Ruki: AND! Soon chapter four will be too, cause she feals bad about the long wait...**

* * *

_Weevil's POV._

Rex losend his grip on my waist as he opened the door. He led me inside what appered to be the living room, helping me onto the tan colored couch which was agenst the wall by the door. Then hurried off to find somthing.

His apartment seemed pretty big, the front door opened into the living room which was opened to the kitchen/dinning room area. Suddenly Rex reappered into the living room comming from a hall which led to the bedrooms and bath.

"Do you think these would fit you?" Rex asked handing me a black shirt alittle like his own, but didnt have the purple cartoon dinosaur on it, and a pair of dark denim jeans. I checked the sizes and nodded.

"Yeah they'll fit, but are you sure its ok?" I asked looking up at Rex who smiled.

"Yeah of corse, we can go buy you your own later, but for now you can wear mine." He said refering to the clothes, holding out his hand to help me up. I took it using him for balence as he led me to his bedroom.

"Well I hope you dont mind but till we can get another bed or somthing, you'll have to sleep in my room." Rex said as I sat down on his suprizingly soft bed.

"W-well if you want..umm i'll sleep on the couch a-and you could sleep in here or-" He studdered figeting around, I laughed.

"Its alright, I dont mind sharing a bed with you."

"O-oh..." Rex mumbled looking down, a light pink color spredding across his cheeks.

After I was changed and setteled in we decided to watch a movie, I agreed not caring which he picked. It turned out to be a scary movie that was pretty much the same as every slasher flic; girl screams, gets chased, gets killed, friends get killed, all the same. But somehow still caused me to cuddle closer to Rex on the couch, who acepted, wrapping his arms around me. Rex didnt seem phased by the movie.

'_Maybe he just wanted me to hide in his arms?...Could he actually like me back? Or is he just being nice...?' _I thought looking up at Rex, who to my suprize was looking down at me smiling. Quickly I turned my head to face the tv, fealing my face getting hot.

* * *

**Devy: Short chapter sorry...**

**Rex: She's typing up another chapter at the moment tho. Since she feals bad...and has nothing better to do anyway.**

**Devy: True, but I still feal bad about this chapter, cause the shortness, and the way its written....ALSO i didnt spellcheck as many times as I normaly do...**

**Ruki: -sigh- Well r&r please, and hopfully you guys wont mind that I (Devys ygo rpc) show up in the next chapter....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Devy: Well heres chapter four...btw i have given up on a warning every chapter..**

**Ruki: Sorry if you think my apperance is annoying..Devy just puts me in, in some parts to help the story move along..**

**Devy: Yea...well not much else to say so enjoy...**

_

* * *

_

_Rex's POV-_

A week had passed already since I met Weevil, we have gotten closer, and he seems to be pretty happy living here.

I got up from my bed that I still shared with Weevil, and got dressed while he was still asleep, then went to the kitchen to make breakfast. As I was looking thru the fridge the phone rang. I quickly went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Ruki chimed on the other line.

"Oh hey Ruki, whats up?" I asked going back to the kitchen, with the cordless phone.

"Do you and Weevil want to go out to breakfast? You know you haven't let me meet him yet! Which I find stupid since you talk about him all the time!" Ruki said raising her voice at the last sentence. I sighed.

"Fine, normal restrant?" I asked relucktanly. Going out didnt sound _that _bad, and since Weevil could walk by himself now we might as well go somewhere.

"Yeah, i'll see you there in a few minutes." Ruki cheered loudly before saying good bye and hanging up.

"This is going to be intersting.." I mumbled to myself setting the phone back down.

"What is?" Asked a sleeply voice from behind me. I turned around to see Weevil standing in the hallway in an oversized tshirt and pajama pants, his hair messed up, glasses in his left hand, rubbing his eyes with his right. He looked so adorable I had to fight not to blush.

"You know Ruki, the girl I told you about?" I asked walking up to him as he put his glasses on. He nodded looking up at me.

"Well she wants to meet us at Zennys for breakfast and she really wants to meet you, Do you feal up to going?" I asked smiling down at him.

"Ok sure ill go get ready." Weevil said turning around to go get dressed.

After we were both ready I got my wallet and keys, then got in the car with Weevil in the passenger seat and drove to the restrant. After we pulled up, getting out of the car I saw Ruki waiting. She was leaning on the side of the building one foot agenst the wall, the other tapping the ground, her arms crossed, aparently spacing off listing to music. Weevil folowed me quietly walking up to her.

"Are you just going to stand there or go in?" I teased, Ruki took off her headphones putting them away before hugging me tightly.

"Ruki get off! Just because theres nobody around dosent mean you can attack me."

"Sorry" Ruki chuckled backing up, then looking down at Weevil, who was looking at her questiningly.

"You must be Weevil right?" Ruki asked smiling, Weevil nodded.

"Yeah...Are you his sister? Weevil asked confused, causing Ruki and I to laugh.

"Your not the only one who asked us that, but no were just good friends." Ruki said smiling. Weevil looked alittle dumbfounded.

"You too could be twins if you change your eye color and that streak of red." Weevil said pointing to Ruki.

"Yeah, well lets talk inside, im clod." I said pulling walking in, Weevil folowing and Ruki behind him.

After waiting for what felt like an hour we were seated in a far booth by a window. Weevil and I sat on the right side of the table (Weevil closest to the window), and Ruki sat across from us glaring at random people.

"So..." I started looking from Weevil who was looking at a menu, to Ruki who was now just glaring at our waitress, then back to Weevil.

"Gods she's stuck up! If I was still in egypt she would be banished!" Ruki mumbled to her self crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. Causing me and Weevil to look at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Weevil asked voicing my thoughts.

"Oh its nothing, So anyway are you fealing any better?" Ruki asked Weevil changing the subject.

"Yeah actualy im feeling alot..Wait a minute! Howd you know I was hurt?" Weevil asked confused, Ruki pointed at me.

"He told me, He said you guys couldnt come hang out earlyer this week, cause you couldnt walk on your own yet." She explained lowering her hand.

"Oh ok.." Weevil replyed as the waitress came to our table taking our orders.

After she had taken our orders, not happy that we all ordered lunch food at breakfast time, she walked away.

"So Rex...You know now that i've met him I agree with you. He is pretty c-" I quickly covered Ruki's mouth shushing her.

"What'd he say about me?" Weevil asked Ruki cocking a brow.

_'Oh shit!' _I thought shaking my hands.

"N-nothing, nothing, sooo when do you think its going to snow?" I asked desperately trying to change the subject, but Weevil and Ruki ignored me.

"Well...I should be a good friend and not tell but," Ruki paused, I subconsiously gasped knowing what was comming next.

"Being me he should know that, ill tell you anyway." Ruki said smiling at Weevil who smiled back. I smacked my fourhead knowing I had lost. So I might as well let her tell him, its not like she's going to tell him I have an ever growing crush on him.

"Well...he told me a few things," Ruki started to say pausing to giggle then continued.

"But what I was saying was, he was right about when he told me over the phone how adorable and nice you are." She said smiling, holding back laughter, Unlike Weevil who looked down at the table a dark blush appering on his face.

"O-oh..ok.." Weevil mumbled quietly, as the waitress sat our food and drinks down then left again.

I was mostly quiet the rest of the meal, sitting in thought. While Ruki and Weevil got to know eatchother better.

After we were done Ruki offerd to pay which of corse I let her as Weevil and I walked out of the restrant to wait.

"Your bute too Rex..." Weevil said catching me off gaurd. I looked down at him, who was looking back up at me. His expreshion slightly embaressed.

"T-thanks.." I said feeling my face get hot.

Just as I was about to start talkign again Ruki walked out.

"Well ill see you two later." Ruki said huging me, then Weevil which shocked him. Then waved walking off to her purple volvo.

* * *

**Devy: Well that was chapter four.. HOPEFULLY ill finish typing up chapter five..even tho im kinda hating how i wrote it...and my backs cramping up...**

**Ruki: Well hopfully you all like it..and btw my character isnt always so happy and giggly most the time unless its early in the morning.....**

**Rex: Yeah she normally acts more like her brother Atemu... but anyway R&R please.**


End file.
